


Try Something

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: A response to that Irene scene in TLD





	Try Something

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/158730514624/wssh-watson-sherlock-holmes-has-become-such-a)

“Forgive me, but you are doing yourself a disservice. I have known many people in this world but made few friends, and I can safely say―” _that you… You mean more to me… than The Woman… than any woman… John… I want you. I’m in love with you._  Sherlock looks away, embarrassed, waiting to be rejected.

John doesn’t reject him. He approaches… "I’m going to do something. Feel free to stop me." He lowers himself into Sherlock’s lap, straddling him. Sherlock only looks up at John, amazed. In love. He smiles, and John smiles back. Leaning forward, he softly kisses Sherlock.


End file.
